


Secret Lullaby

by KaoriMori



Series: Le Pharaon [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Love Poems, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Other, Poetic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Secret Lullaby

Hoo meu amado, que adormece no meu colo tão tranquilamente  
Sob o som da minha voz, fecha seus olhos lentamente  
Com o que é que, nesse outro mundo desconhecido, você sonha?  
Me diga, porque eu que não posso sonhar, não posso entender

É assustador, te ver indo para um lugar onde eu não posso alcançar  
Será que ainda aí, você pode ouvir o som da minha voz?  
E nos seus sonhos agradáveis ou assustadores, pode perceber  
O meu toque, nos seus cabelos? E responder, meu questionamento?

E ouvir a minha alma, que agora canta, ou o som do mar aqui tão perto  
E dizer-me o que fazer para que eu possa lhe entender melhor?  
Eu que não sou humana e não posso sempre estar ao seu lado  
Eu que não conheço sobre os perigos da sua vida, e nada sei, nada sei.

Mas eu que lhe espero toda noite vivo e bem para se deitar comigo  
Eu que desejo ouvir a sua voz e tocar sua pele, seu calor em mim  
Eu que mais do que isso quero apenas estar, apenas estar o quanto podemos  
Porque um dia não mais poderei estar? Não mais te ver adormecer?

Eu que muitas vezes não quero perguntar nem saber, do que não me conta  
Mas que sei porque não me conta e mesmo assim quero que me conte  
Eu que tento não ser tão egoísta o tempo todo e mesmo assim sou  
O suficiente para cantar meu desabafo durante seu sono?

Eu que não busco a perfeição do corpo, que não desejo a pureza da alma.  
Eu que não quero mais de você... Além do que você quer ser para mim  
Mas ao mesmo tempo me preocupo em parecer tão pouco interessada  
Em você com meu silêncio e minha aceitação tão imediata...?

Porque depois de tanto tempo, tanto tempo eu tinha de mudar  
Por um humano que para sempre eu vou amar, para sempre  
Ficar tão apaixonada a ponto de abrir a minha casca tão vazia  
E querer tanto deixar você me preencher, você entrar?  
  
Enquanto ao mesmo tempo deixar tão pouco de mim para você  
Que tão carinhosamente cuidou do meu coração. Tão excessivamente me mima  
Que sem medo dorme sobre meu corpo, mesmo sabendo o que eu sou  
Mesmo com minha natureza, mesmo com o sangue que corre em mim

E se eu tivesse cedido naquele dia e te levado ao fundo do mar?  
E se agora eu, em seu sono, em meu instinto te matasse?  
E se esse sangue que corre em mim um dia quiser isso?  
Te fazer eternamente meu na escuridão marinha?

E se um dia eu, louca pelo meu egoísmo, tão fraca temer a dor?  
E se um dia eu, louca por sua companhia, tão fraca temer a solidão?  
E se um dia eu, louca por seu calor, tão fraca temer o frio?  
E se um dia eu, louca por sua voz, tão fraca temer o silêncio?

E se um dia eu tão fraca, andar pela madeira de seu navio  
Pela escuridão me escondendo, seus homens adormecendo  
Procurar desesperadamente por uma faca e deixar a lâmina me macular  
E seus lábios de vermelho pintar? E Se um dia eu lhe amaldiçoar?

Tão viciada como estou em você... E se eu me perder em mim mesma?  
Esquecer que você é um filho da terra e como um filho da terra deve viver e morrer?  
Eu que de tudo que você diz entendo apenas suas palavras de amor?  
Eu que não posso deixar de pensar que te quero eternamente comigo?

Hoo meu amado, que adormeceu no meu colo tão inocentemente  
Sob o som da minha voz, fechou seus olhos tão prontamente  
Com o que é que, nesse outro mundo desconhecido, você sonha?  
Me diga, porque uma filha do mar não pode sonhar, entender

É assustador, te ver indo para um lugar onde meus braços não podem te alcançar  
Será que ainda aí, você pode ouvir o som da minha voz que agora canta?  
E nos seus sonhos pode perceber ao menos um pouco  
Minhas lágrimas que não caem no seu rosto, pois não quero lhe acordar?

Porque dessa minha dor, tão minha, tão minha, não quero que tenha conhecimento  
Porque não quero que saiba desse lado meu tão fraco quanto uma onda  
Que se quebra a qualquer toque, mas que com um toque quebra as pedras  
Por temer que me tema. Por temer que me entenda. Por temer que me responda?

Por não querer lhe preocupar com as dores do meu coração  
Mesmo que agora ele seja tão seu quanto é meu, tão mais seu quanto meu  
Tão aberto, mas tão aberto apenas para si, fechado para outro alguém  
Um coração que canta hoje, como nunca cantou para mais ninguém

E que não quer pensar em nada triste. E que não quer nada além de felicidade  
Mas que quando seu rosto vê tão calmo sobre meu colo  
Não consegue evitar pensar no quanto queria ser humano como o seu?  
E um dia parar de bater quando o seu coração parar de bater

Ao invés de aceitar que o tempo vai passar e vai passar e vai passar  
E como o frio do mais profundo mar um dia este velho coração ficará  
Por perder para sempre aquilo que lhe deixa aquecido, que é seu amor  
E que pode ser que nunca novamente encontrará?

Este coração que quer sorrir, sorrir para o seu e tomar o mesmo ritmo  
Este coração que tão desesperadamente quer entender o seu coração  
Que quer ser mais do que é, mais do que nunca foi desde que se abriu  
A metade que pode te completar. Que quer se tornar um apenas um com o seu.

Mas a terra não se mistura com o mar. O mar não se mistura com a terra  
E o vasto céu é tão distante para nós dois alcançarmos e ficarmos lá  
Onde poderíamos ter outras regras para seguir que nos fizesse iguais?  
E eu, a Lua... em um eclipse eterno te tocar, o Sol?

Meu amado, que adormeceu no meu colo...  
Sob o som da minha voz, fechou os olhos  
Com o que é que você sonha?  
Me diga, porque não posso entender

É assustador, te ver indo para outro lugar  
Será que ainda aí, você pode me ouvir?  
E nos seus sonhos perceber  
Quão tola esta filha de Calypso é?

Meu amado que adormeceu no meu colo...  
Será que é pedir demais para que retorne  
Por favor, retorne... Não me deixe só  
Não quero mais estar só. Não mais.

É tão assustador mudar tanto e ser a mesma  
E sendo a mesma não te falar do que canto agora  
Sobre um pouco mais do que é essa alma  
Uma alma que é silenciosa sob seus olhos

Uma alma que por amor quer sonhar  
Uma alma que por amor quer ser mortal  
Uma alma que por amor e apenas por amor  
Uma alma que pelo menos um pouco...

Quer ser humana  
Quer ser como sua alma  
E como sua alma  
Te entender.


End file.
